


The Search of Love

by Splashy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Charms, Enemies have different color blood, F/F, Humanstuck, So updates will probably be fairly frequent, There will likely be very much unecessary drama bc it's part of the assignment welp, This is for my English class, Wings, so like the Condesce has fuschia blood despite being a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose must go on a journey to find her soulmate. Along the way, she encounters numerous problems that really shouldn't be there but hey it's all for an English assignment.</p><p>Background info: Everyone has wings. They are mainly a certain color (your specific color) and the tips are the color of your soulmate's. For instance, Rose has lavender wings with jade green tips, while Kanaya has the opposite. Nobody has the same combination, but one may have the same color wings. (For instance, two could both have the same shade of blue with different colored tips) You are also given a charm. This is a symbol that pertains to your soulmate. Now, to avoid people looking for each other, only to not end up finding each other because they're both constantly moving, they will receive a note that says whether they are to search or stay put.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Ok as I mentioned above, this is for my English class. The assignment was to write a "short" story using a Hero's Journey formula thing. Due to my need to make everything I write fanfiction-regardless of whether fanfiction is allowed (it's really not but who cares)- I came up with this. ...Probably not the best thing given the assignment, but it's too late to back out. I have roughly 5 days to finish this cx
> 
> So yes, expect updates every day until the 16th! Also, occasionally I may edit some things in previous chapters, so be on the lookout for that c: (I'll let you guys know if I ever do that) Chapters will be roughly 500-1000 words long.
> 
> Also yes, I know, I have like 3 fanfics to update. I would start working on those but this is currently the top priority, since I only have a limited number of days to finish it. Also!! If you have any idea for a title, please please let me know. The current one is temporary.
> 
> Also, in the actual thing that I am to be turning in, some of the names will be changed so as to make it not obviously fanfiction. I'll try to remember to change them back when updating this, but if I miss any, do let me know.

A lone girl stood at the edge of a mountain. Wind shifted through her hair, tousling it. Wings, lavender with jade green tips were spread out behind her, fluttering occasionally. The girl looked out over the setting sun, down to the trees below. They seemed to call to her, beckon her to fall, fall down, down, down. But she stayed, absentmindedly fingering the charm that wrapped around her neck. 

She got the charm 5 days previous, as was the custom. Since then, she had memorized the shape, having stared at it for hours. It was jade green, the same color that resided in the tip of her wings. It was an M, with a swirly line crossing through the last line. The virgo symbol.

“Rosie, dear, it’s time!” her mother called. With a sigh, the girl began to walk down the path that led to the top of the mountain and to her home. It was a large house, completely white. It stuck out like a sore thumb among the pine trees that surrounded the home. She walked up to the house to face her mother. 

“Do I really need to do this?” she wondered aloud.

“Of course you do, dearie! Don’t you want to find your soulmate?”

“Not particularly.”

“Oh Rose, everyone has to do it once they turn 17! Your birthday is tomorrow. You have one day to prepare. Ohhh, my little baby is going to be finding her soulmate!” her mother practically squealed. Rose rolled her eyes.

“Mother, I am not your little “baby” anymore. You said it yourself, I’ll be turning 17 tomorrow.” Rose stepped around her mother and entered the house, immediately going up to her room. It was getting late, and she had a long journey ahead of her, one that would likely take weeks. Months, even. People rarely found their soulmate easily.

 

The next day, Rose awoke early. The sun was just barely beginning to rise. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs to see her mother already up. She mumbled a hello when she noticed her. 

“Aren’t you excited, Rosie?” her mother asked.

“I suppose,” she grumbled in return. Her mother gave a small huff of disapproval. 

“Sweetie, Rosie dearest, you really should be more excited! It’s your special day!”

“And yet I likely won’t see my soulmate for weeks to come.” Her mother sighed.

“But you’ll be able to see them soon. Anyway, are you ready? You should leave soon.” Rose simply nodded. She grabbed her backpack-full of items she would need, such as clothes, food, and some money-and began to put it on. Backpacks were made in such a way that when you flew, the backpack didn’t get in the way. It made for easy traveling. Rose stuck her phone in her pocket, and began to get ready. She had a quick breakfast, and soon made her way back to the top of the mountain.

With a wave to her mother, who looked as though she were on the verge of tears, she jumped. Immediately, her wings snapped open and she began to fly. She was on her way to find her soulmate, whoever it may be.

About 15 minutes into her journey, she received a text. She slowed down, and saw that it was Dave texting her. 

**Dave: ready?**

**Rose: I’m already on my way. In fact, you’re just making it harder. It’s not easy flying and texting, you know.**

**Dave: whatever**

**Dave: hey maybe your soulmate will be someone as nerdy and verbose as you**

**Rose: One can only hope.**

**Rose: I had really best be on my way. I think I know where to go.**

**Dave: good luck**

**Rose: Thank you.**

Rose put her phone away and continued flying. She felt a yearning, a longing in her heart that told her the direction to go. She had a feeling of where to go. Of course she would. She had a dream that night, a dream that told her where to go. It had been awfully vague though. She didn’t even get to see what her soulmate looked like. At least she knew where to go.

For the first few hours, all was peaceful. By the 4th, things changed. Before Rose knew it, she was in the midst of a storm. Wind tossed along her sides, rain lashed against her skin. She had to find shelter, and fast. She flew down to the earth and found herself in the middle of a forest, no town in sight. Heaving a sigh, she began to walk and look for somewhere to stay. Before long, she found a small cave. She walked toward it cautiously and peered in, trying to see if anything was there. As was expected, she couldn’t see anything. 

Shrugging, she went in. Didn’t seem like anyone was here, much to her relief. She sat down on the stony floor and gazed out into the forest, her knees bunched up against her, arms on top. She listened to the pounding of the rain, the booming of thunder, and the crackling of lightning. Normally, she’d have loved the sound. Rain always brought a comfort that she couldn’t find elsewhere. Normally, she’d be safe at home, snuggled under some blankets. But alas, such was not the case, and likely wouldn’t be for a while yet. Joy. For now, she was cold. She thought about getting out the jacket that was in her backpack, but decided against it.

Eventually, Rose slipped into sleep. When she awoke, the rain had stopped. She walked out and looked around. Puddles were everywhere. Water slipped down the tree’s leaves and onto the forest floor below. Everything was wet, so wet. She flew up and looked down briefly before looking back up. Which way was she to go? Rose closed her eyes and thought for a moment, before beginning to feel the tug that had by now grown familiar. She began flying in that direction, wind flowing through her hair, wings beating strongly behind her. Her eyes were closed, enjoying the feel of the setting sun on her face. Perhaps she could get used to this.


	2. The First Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry for not updating yesterday! I didn't really write much. 
> 
> Anyway, here's today's update! Rose encounters her first enemy. I wonder who it is? o:

Rose had been traveling for a few more hours until it got dark. Yet she persisted, wanting to continue. She had to admit, this was all rather exciting. Different, but exciting. 

She continued flying until it got really dark. She sighed, but then began flying down. She stumbled in the dark. She couldn’t see a thing. Great. She got her phone out and turned it on, using the light to guide her. She was in a forest, again. How far did the forest stretch out?

Rose walked in the dark for a moment more, looking around for _something_ , when a noise caught her attention. She whirled around, facing the direction the noise had come from, shining the light from her phone. Nothing was there. Eyes narrowed, the girl began to head hesitatingly toward the noise before a noise to the right of her sounded. She turned and managed to catch a few wisps of smoke before all was clear. She started walking in the same direction she had been going, her steps more cautious. Her phone shined in different directions, trying to see if she could find something, a clue as to who was following her. 

She had a vague idea. She’s read stories. A lot of stories are written by those searching for their soulmates. There’s something out there that tries to stop people. Sometimes it succeeds. Sometimes it doesn’t. Most of the time it does. Rose didn’t have much fighting experience. She hadn’t even brought a weapon, having none to bring. She had needles, but what good that be against something that could teleport at a moment's glance? Maybe it would just leave her alone…

Yeah, right. As if.

Immediately, she feels a howl that sounds so, so close to her ear. She turns and once more is met with wisps of smoke. She grunts in frustration. She stands, turning in a circle. She got her needles out, pointing with one hand while the other held her phone. She was worried. Scared, even, she had to admit. More people were lost to the...the _thing_ than survived it. She refused to show her fear however. It could smell it.

Almost as if on cue, it shows up in front of her. Black, with long ears and a long snout. Sharp, pointy looking eyes stared down at her. A scar went down the left eye. Long, black wings stood behind. It held a sword in its hand, and looked prepared to strike. Rose lifted her own arm, threatening to try and slice him with it. Honestly though, what could she do? This thing could teleport. She was just a simple girl trying to find her soulmate! 

At that moment, the thing striked. Rose just barely managed to dodge. She could feel the sword grazing against her side and shuddered. That had been close. _Too_ close. She was going to have to be a lot more careful if she wanted to get past this...thing. 

It was going to be hard to fight with one hand though. She had to see, but...what use would it be if she couldn’t even get an attack in? She took a deep breath and pocketed her phone, enclosing the two of them in darkness. Not even a sliver of light showed. From nearby, she could hear the sound that let her know it had teleported. Great. She had no idea where it could be. 

At that, she felt the sound of a sword coming and quickly moved her needles to block the attack. The creature pushed down, trying to get past her needles, but Rose persisted. It eventually gave up. The two continued to battle, which mostly consisting of the thing attacking and Rose dodging. She knew that if she could just keep this up until sunrise, then she’d be fine. It only came at night. 

By the time sunrise came, she was absolutely exhausted. She had managed to get a few hits in. As soon as the sun began to peek over the edge, the creature teleported away. Rose didn’t see any more of it. Breathing a sigh of relief, she sat on the ground. She had to keep going, she knew, but she just wanted to sit for a moment. She was going to have to get on the ground before it got dark if she wanted to avoid it when it became night again.

After a couple of hours of her resting, she began to head back out. She flew up, and continued. As more time passed as she flew, the feeling, the longing in her chest only began to grow. She was close, and she knew it. 

Rose continued flying as noon began to approach. She was hungry, but she didn’t want to stop. What was once apprehension was now excitement. The thrill and rush of danger. She flew some more until the gnawing pain in her stomach only seemed to get worse. Maybe she could just stop for a little bit. 

She flew down and realized she was no longer over a forest, but instead a plain. Everywhere she could see, there was grass. A few bushes littered the place as well, but it was mostly barren. She sat down on the ground and got her backpack out. She had some food, and now scarfed some of it down. 

When she was finished, she continued flying. Before long, she could see something in the distance. As soon as she saw it, her charm began to glow. She had found it! The place where her soulmate was! She began to fly a little faster before stopping. Wait a second. This seemed easy. Too easy. She had found her soulmate, and had only encountered one enemy. In the books she had read, they always found at least 2 easy ones before coming across a huge, very difficult one. She had defeated-sort of-one enemy. Where was the other?

As if it read her thoughts, a shadow appeared over her head. She looked up, and felt the blood drain out of her face.

Oh.

There it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter 2! Do you guys have any idea who the second enemy could be? I honestly have no clue whoops. I think the last one might be, like, the Condesce, except in a different form. Like, a dragon or something. I have no clue.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if this seems rushed. I honestly don't really have a choice. I have to get it all down in just 10 pages, at the most. At 4 currently. I'd love to drag things out, but I honestly can't. Maybe afterwards, I'll go in and add more detail.
> 
> Anyway! I'm so surprised this is so popular! o: I didn't think so many people would like it. (3 comments? 19 kudos?? 5 bookmarks???) Thank you to all those who commented! I love comments .D.


	3. The Last Two Battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -u-

Above her, there is a large red ship. Standing on the front is a tall, tall girl with long legs and a thick, black mass of flowing hair. She has a countless number of jewelry, mostly rings, and what looks to be some kind of tiara on her head. She wears a black jumpsuit with stripes of fuschia along the sides. She jumps, large fuschia colored wings flapping behind her. She stands in front of you, a hand clamped around a golden trident.

“Hey, bitch.” She flashes you a fanged smile. “The Condesce here to fuck your shit up.” Immediately, you ready your needles, wondering how on earth are you going to defeat her? She seems to recognize this, as she begins to cackle. “And just what are those gonna do? Gonna stab me to death?”

“I may as well try,” Rose nearly growls. She aims her needles, ready to try and stab her-it’s the best she can do, after all-when a flash of light streaks toward the Condesce from the tip of one of her needles. She blinks in shock. What the-?! It lands on the Condesce's side. A fizzing sound is made before it disappears, leaving a mark.

Well. That works.

The Condesce scowls before pointing her trident toward Rose. “Do that again and you won’t like what happens next.”

“I suppose I’ll have to take my chances.” She aims again and once more, a streak of light runs toward the Condesce, striking her once more. The Condesce begins to fly quicker, and aims her trident at Rose. Rose quickly dodges, but lets out a hiss of pain as she feels the trident scrape across her left shoulder, drawing a bit of blood. The Condesce lets out a cackle.

She aims again, this time pushing Rose down. It’s at this point that Rose realizes they’ve been going closer and closer to the ground. Her feet have begun to touch the grass below. She decides to just stop flying and lands on the ground. The Condesce has flown down to the ground as well.

The two continue battling, with Rose aiming her streaks of light at the Condesce, and the Condesce attacks her with her trident. She also occasionally deflects Rose’s attacks, aiming them back at her. By this point, Rose knows she’s losing. The Condesce is getting more hits in than she is, and she seems as though she is incredibly tough and very hard to kill. Or, at the very least, get her to go away. The Condesce has appeared in many stories, and nobody has managed to kill her. She has a fleeting thought of panic before suddenly, a choking noise above her sounds.

The Condesce has a sword through her chest. 

Fuschia blood, the same color as her wings, is shown on the sword and the blood that spreads through the Condesce’s chest. She chokes again and begins to slowly fall. She coughs, blood flying out. She tries to stop herself from falling completely, holding a hand against the ground to stop herself from falling, but her hand gives way. She falls face first into the ground, showing a girl wearing a dark blue outfit standing victoriously over her. A blue cloth is wrapped around the handle of the sword.

The girl looks up at you, and her grim smile turns into a real one, full of excitement, but also a hint of darkness, as if she is just now realizing what she had done. “Go on, girl, go find your soulmate!” Rose stares in shock for a bit more, glancing from the Condesce to the girl before she flies away, following the longing in her heart. It’s gotten ever stronger, especially now that she knows where she’s going. 

By this point, she’s reached the place where her soulmate is. Before her is a large, 5 story house completely encased in darkness. The sun was only just beginning to set. She begins to fly closer when a loud, trembling roar sounds. She looks down and feels her heart drop to her feat. There’s the final enemy.

It’s large, so large. And green. The thing is a dark green color, and seems to have a skull for a face. He looks incredibly tough, with greatly muscled arms and a peg leg. 

Great. He’s already here. He always seems to already be here. What is with that guy and always already being here?

He roars again, flying up to Rose, beating large, bright green wings behind him. He has long, sharp claws that could tear through flesh easily. There’s no way she could beat him. She couldn’t even beat the Condesce, someone had to help her! Who was going to help her now? She was going to die here, so close and yet so far away from her soulmate. 

She figured she may as well try to beat him. Maybe someone would come? Maybe he would give up? She doubted it, but there was no way she was going to go down without a fight. She aimed her needles and a spark of light attacked him, fizzing in a cloud of white smoke before disappearing. A small white mark showed on his arm. Rose striked countless more times as the skull creature slashed at her with its claws. She could feel blood dripping down from her arm where he had actually hit her. He was clumsy, and couldn’t move quickly, whereas Rose could dodge with ease. Maybe this would be easier than she thought.

Another strike. He missed.

Another. This one came to fruition, Rose realized, as she felt pain in her left side. She looks down and saw fresh blood seeping out through her shirt. Oh. _Oh._

The pain was indescribable, but it was nothing compared to the pang in her heart. She had failed. She would never get to see her soulmate, never get to grow up with her. Oh god, she failed! She could feel herself falling, falling down, down, down. Rose’s mouth opened in a silent scream, her arm reaching toward the sky as everything began to fade to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! What's gonna happen to Rose? o:
> 
> Here's today's update! I'll probably finish it tomorrow, seeing as it's due on Monday.
> 
> ..I'm pretty sure my teacher said we could have some cussing in it. ..I sure hope she did haha. Pff she'll probably be surprised to see me having some swearing in my story. //has literally never cussed when someone was nearby
> 
> Also, once this is over, then I do plan on rewriting it, adding a TON more detail and more battles! I had to make this all rather quick, seeing as I do have that limit of 10 pages. I'll rewrite it later, however. Not really sure when. Finals is coming up soon, and I'll be awfully busy this summer. I guess we'll have to see.
> 
> Anyway, I'm glad so many people like this! It makes me so happy ;u;
> 
> //I changed the Condesce's name to Candace in the actual thing, but changed it to Condesce for this, so if I missed any let me know


	4. The Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of this fanfic/English assignment! I'll be turning it in shortly (Still got some stuff to do, mostly annotating it :U) but hey, at least it's done! And I'm so glad so many people like it cx
> 
> I will be rewriting it at some point, as well as adding some extra detail, including who all of the enemies are/why they're attacking you, and why you need to go on a search for your soulmate.

And then suddenly, she saw a flash of blue light. She looked up and saw someone staring down at her. She had a light brown outfit with a darker brown hood, and had her hand held out. A strip of blue light went from her hand and to Rose. She looked around and saw that she was completely covered in the blue light.

“There! I can’t revive you again, so don’t die!” Revive? Rose glanced toward her side and realized there was no longer any blood there. She glanced back at the girl who had healed her, but she was already gone. Rose flew back up and over toward the giant skull creature, needles poised and ready. She was more wary now-this guy was strong. Very, very strong. She didn’t know how she was going to beat him.

Strike. Dodge. Strike again. Dodge again. Strike. It was a pattern that let her attack him without getting hit. She would strike him, quickly dodge, and strike again. It was tiring work, but she felt a grim determination. Nothing could deter her from seeing her soulmate. ...Except maybe this guy.

Just as she felt as though she couldn’t go any longer, someone materialized beside her. She had long black hair. Her outfit was orange, and her wings were blue with teal tips. Her wings had a pattern that she had never seen before; the right wing had a large circle with 7 smaller circles surrounding it, while the left had just the large circle. Most wings didn’t have a pattern of any kind, so it struck Rose as odd that this girl would have her wings like that.

“You look like you could use some help,” the girl smirked. She faced the skull creature. “Lord English! Prepare to face your doom.” She got out a blue sword with a curve, and began slashing at the skull creature. Lord English? Whatever his name was, if he even had one. Rose joined alongside her, aiming the points of light at him from her needles. 

He was getting considerably weaker, but was it enough? He was strong at the start, and this was really hardly anything. He was quite a bit weaker, but still strong.

The two continued to attack him, slashing him continuously. Rose let out a hiss of pain as she felt claws graze along her arm. “Hey, try not to get hurt. Kanaya wouldn’t want you to die now.” Kanaya? Who was Kanaya?

"I’ll try not to,” she grunts, a spark of light aiming toward Lord English. He roared again, claws aiming toward her and the other. They both dodged.

At one point, he began punching as well as scratching the two of them. He punched Rose right at her stomach. She let out an oof and cringed, her hand held over her stomach. She went back, however, and continued to attack, ignoring the girl’s looks.

“This guy sure is tough to defeat, huh?” 

“Sure is.” 

Eventually, they managed to get him injured enough that he wasn’t as strong as usual. He still attacked, however. He flew through the sky clumsily, claws raking through the air as he missed again and again. Rose and the girl attacked him repeatedly. He was large, making it easy to attack. 

After hours of attacking, the skull creature let out a loud bellow and charged towards the two. Rose went to the left while the girl went to the right, and watched as he flew between the two. He whirled around, wings flapping, eyes narrowed, and then flew off. 

Rose kept her hand against her stomach. It hurt an awful lot, and only seemed to get worse as time goes on. 

“Hey.” She looked up, and saw the girl flying over toward her. “In case you were wondering, my name is Vriska. I’ve known your soulmate for as long as I can remember. Her name is Kanaya.” Rose blinked. So that’s who Kanaya is. “She’s really nice, and also really wordy. She worries constantly, and can be incredibly supportive. And she’s a really good friend of mine, so don’t you fucking dare hurt her.”

“I don’t plan on it,” Rose murmured. She glances back toward the house and is surprised to see it is no longer shrouded in darkness. 

“Good. Now go, see your soulmate!” 

Rose begins to fly toward the house. What had once filled her with excitement only filled her with dread. She was about to meet Kanaya, her soulmate. She was so, so close! She had defeated all of the enemies, and here she was. She landed some distance from the house and walked over toward it. The house was white, and consisted of two pillars with large spheres on the top. Colorful drapes were spread across it. 

Rose took a deep breath and knocked. Some movement could be heard, including the unmistakable sound of footsteps running down stairs. 

The door opened.

In the doorway was a tall girl. Her hair was short, and black. She wore a black shirt with the same symbol that was on Rose’s charm, in the same color as the tips of her wings. She also had a red skirt with white buttons along the side. She glanced behind her and saw jade green wings with lavender tips. 

“So. You’re Kanaya, my soulmate.”

“I have been lead to believe that, yes.”

“Hm. My name is Rose, by the way.”

“Rose. A lovely name for such a lovely girl.” Rose smiled at that, and Kanaya returned it. “Would you like to come in? I believe we have much keeping up to do.” She stepped aside, and Rose walked in.

“This is such a beautiful house. I like the drapes,” Rose chuckled.

“Ah, yes. Well, it just seemed so bland before I put them in. I like the color it brings.” Kanaya continued walking until she reached a door. She opened it, and Rose noticed that there was a table with some chairs. “Would you like some tea?”

“Tea would be great, thank you.” Rose sat in one of the chairs.

Kanaya hummed as she made some tea. When she was finished, she walked over to the table. She set a cup of tea beside Rose, and then sat down with her own cup of tea. “So. How long did it take you to find me?” 

“Hmm...Let’s see. About 2-3 days, maybe? It’s honestly hard to keep track of how much time has passed when you’re fighting somebody,” Rose chuckled.

“Yeah, I can imagine. Speaking of which, are you hurt at all? That last guy seemed really tough…”

“Oh, yeah…” Rose moved her hand toward her stomach, cringing as the pain came back. She had forgotten about it, and the pain flooded back. Kanaya’s eyes widened.

“Oh, dear! You are hurt!” She nearly jumps up and goes over toward Rose. “Where are you hurt?”

“I took a pretty nasty punch to my stomach. And also some scratch marks along my arms.” Kanaya ran toward a cabinet and began to get some bandages. She then rushed back and began to wrap the scratches, which had stopped bleeding a while ago, in the bandages. 

“There. I...I must admit I’m not really sure what to do about your stomach. I have something that can take the pain away temporarily but…” Kanaya’s voice trailed off. 

“Oh, it’s fine! I’ll survive.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Don’t worry about me.” She put her hand on Kanaya’s, smiling up at her. Kanaya blinked.

“Well, if you’re sure…” 

At that moment, there was a buzz from Rose’s phone. “Oh, excuse me.” She looked down at it and saw someone had texted her.

**Dave: hey have you found your soulmate yet**

**Rose: Yes. And I was just talking to her until you distracted me.**

**Dave: her**

**Rose: Her.**

**Dave: so you did get a girl**

**Dave: congrats maybe your lesbian tendencies finally paid off**

**Rose: Dave, regardless of any “lesbian tendencies” I may or may not have had, my soulmate was picked the moment I was born. Before that, even.**

**Dave: oh please i’ve seen people whose wing colors have changed**

**Rose: Alright, fair enough. So how is your soulmate? What’s it like having grown up with your soulmate?**

**Dave: just dandy**

**Dave: karkat is great man best soulmate ever**

**Dave: even if he is a pain sometimes**

**Rose: I had best go now. I’ve made Kanaya wait long enough.**

**Dave: so her name is kanaya**

**Rose: Yes.**

**Rose: I’ll talk to you later, Dave.**

**Dave: seeya**

“Sorry about that. My friend Dave tends to talk a lot, and bother me at the worst time,” Rose chuckled.

“Oh, it’s fine. Anyway, what are we going to do now?” Kanaya asked.

“Well, we could go on to my house if you’d like. I’m sure my mother would love to see you.”

“That sounds nice. We can go in the morning.” Rose nodded. She glances toward a nearby clock and saw that it was quite late.

“We may as well go on to bed now.” Kanaya holds out her hand, and Rose takes it. She leads her to another room.

“Unfortunately, I only have one bed, so…” 

“I wouldn’t mind sleeping with you,” Rose chuckled, winking. Kanaya’s face begins to lightly flush. 

“Alright then.” She walks over toward the bed in the bedroom, and Rose follows. She climbs in, and Rose curls up against her side. Kanaya wraps her arm around her, and the two fall asleep.

 

In the morning, the two begin to prepare for the journey back. When they’re ready, they start to fly back. Rose isn’t sure how she knows the way back. It just feels natural. 

As they fly, Kanaya takes Rose’s hand and holds it. Rose smiles over at her, and the two continue to fly.

After 2 days of flying, Rose recognizes the forest she grew up in. “There it is!” she points to her house, which still sticks out. She begins to fly a bit faster, practically pulling Kanaya behind her. Kanaya let out a chuckle. 

The two landed and Rose slowed. She was now wary. She walked up to the door and knocked. Immediately, it flew open and Rose was enveloped into a huge hug by her mother. “You’re back!! You’re alive! Did you find your soulmate? Where are they??” She set her down and looked over at Kanaya. “You must be her soulmate. What’s your name?”

“I am Kanaya, pleased to meet you.” Kanaya puts her hand out, and Rose’s mother shook it. 

“Pleased to meet you, Kanaya. I’m Rosaline, Rose’s mother. Come on in.” She walked in and Rose and Kanaya followed. They walked over to the couch and all sat down. Rose and Kanaya sat down beside each other. 

The three began to talk, mostly about what life had been like for them. Rosaline was mostly quiet, letting Rose and Kanaya talk. They talked for the rest of the day until it got dark. Kanaya yawned.

“Well, I think that’s enough for today. We should get to bed,” Rose said, getting up. Kanaya nodded, and Rosaline just stumbled to her room. Rose led Kanaya to her room and crawled into bed. Kanaya went in beside her, and the two lay together, with Rose’s head on Kanaya’s chest. She finally felt safe. Safe and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I spent two periods at school working on this :u Today's chapter comes at a total of 1866 words! (more or less anyway lmao I may need to edit some things) 
> 
> Also, Lord English's defeat fucking sucks I know. I honestly didn't know how to make them beat him (I didn't want to make it happen the same way it does in act 7, since I'm trying to make some things different haha) so pls forgive the suckiness of that. I tried.
> 
> Also!! If there's another pairing you want me to do with this au, I'd be happy to do it when I have time! Finals are coming up soon, and then soon after that I'll be going to Quebec, so I don't exactly have much time to write. But once things calm down, I'll rewrite this and update my other fics c:

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated! Let me know how you think of it c:


End file.
